listfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamek
Kamek, sometimes referred to by his species name Magikoopa, is the main antagonist of the Yoshi series and a major antagonist in the Super Mario Bros. series. He is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser as well as a father figure to Bowser in his youth. He is the high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop not counting Bowser himself (as well as possibly Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings). He first appeared in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island. He was Baby Bowser's caretaker, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. HISTORY Kamek appears as the main antagonist of the Yoshi series, first in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and the future Kamek appears alongside Bowser (the game is set in the past) in Yoshi's Island DS. Kamek is a boss in Super Princess Peach and turns into Giant Kamek. He also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, sending enemies after the Mario Bros., getting cookies for Baby Bowser, and fighting the Mario Bros. at one point. Kamek possibly appeared in Super Mario Galaxy (a Magikoopa is shown attacking Mario) and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (the Magikoopa that Bowser talks to before being tricked by Fawful into eating a Vacuum Shroom). His most recent appearance has been Yoshi's Wooly World, in which he turns nearly all the Yoshis into bundles of yarn, scattering them across different worlds. However, two Yoshis manage to avoid being transformed themselves, and they set off to pursue Kamek and rescue their woolly friends. He is likely to appear in Yoshi for Switch (2018), because he is the one who leads the Shy Guys, but it is unconfirmed. ROLE IN THE KOOPA TROOP Kamek's role in the Koopa Troop is yet to be made completely clear. What is certain is that he is Bowser's caretaker and possibly was once the caretaker of the previous Koopa king. Although Kamek is of the highest rank in the Koopa Troop, his actual title and role is not really known. He does seem to have a certain level of military command; especially back when Bowser was young, when he took almost complete control of the army of the Koopas. This was shown again in Yoshi's Island DS, although this is the present day incarnation of the wizard, confirming that he still maintains a position as one of Bowser's generals. He spends a lot more time actually in the field than Bowser, and may also serve as one of Bowser's individual agents. There is also a possibility that he is the head of the Magikoopas who serve under Bowser, in the same manner that Goomboss rules the Goombas as a "puppet king". This is evidenced by the Magikoopa bio from Mario Superstar Baseball, which calls him "the best of the Magikoopas", and in Super Princess Peach, where he commands the only legion of them in the entire game. If Kamek is about the same rank as Kammy Koopa, a fellow main Magikoopa, it is likely that he will be ranked slightly below Bowser and take orders only from the Royal Family themselves. POWERS AND ABILITIES Kamek is an extremely powerful sorcerer and proficient in black magic, knowing lots of spells. It also has many magical powers: flying on broom, teleporting, divination, creation of pink geometric magic projectiles, change of sizes of living beings or objects, pyrokinesis, duplication, mental projection, etc. He also has access to a large library of magic books, and has some mechanical skills.Category:Villains Category:Supporting Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists Category:Male Characters